Kim in Wonderland
by BryannaB709
Summary: Wow, original titles. Hello everyone, here's another Alice in Wonderland 2010/Edward Scissorhands crossover from yours truly! Meg asked her grandmother to tell her another bedtime story, so Kim tells her about the time she fell down the rabbit hole to a fabulous land called Wonderland... Rated K plus for later violence. Meant to be a separate universe from "Edward in Wonderland".
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ SuperSentai199 has spoken! There is to be another crossover! YAAAY!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own either of these franchises.

 _ **Kim in Wonderland**_

 **Prologue**

The snow was falling gently over the perfect neighborhood known to its inhabitants as Suburbia.

But the people weren't outside enjoying it, no, instead they were snuggled up safely inside as their day came to an end.

Kim and Meg were no exceptions, for little Meg was tucked all snug in her bed, and nearly eighty-year-old Kim was sitting comfortably in her old rocker.

Kim looked over to her little granddaughter, and said in her soft voice, "Snuggle in, sweetheart, it's cold out there."

Meg said, "But I'm not tired."

Kim said, "But it's getting late. Go to sleep!"

Meg widened her eyes, and said in a softer voice, "Can I have a bed-time story? Please?"

Kim sighed, and said, "Alright," and sat back down in her rocker.

She thought for a second, then said, "Did I ever tell you about the time I visited Underland?"

Meg sat up a little straighter in her bed, and said, "No! Can you tell me?"

Kim smiled her kind smile, and said, "Alright. Well, two years after Edward left Suburbia, our family was in terrible danger of becoming poor. And my mother, father, and brother had decided to leave the neighborhood for a while to try and find something to get us some money. And they left me behind to take care of the house."

Out in the neighborhood, the snow continued to fall, and cover the strange bush sculptures scattered across the streets, as Kim continued her story.

"One day, I got dreadfully bored, and I decided to wander through the neighborhood, but I didn't expect my little expedition would bring me back to Edward's castle..."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry for the short chapter, but it _is_ the prologue, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Hello, everyone! How do you like it so far? Please tell me in the reviews.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Part One**

Kim walked past Esmeralda's house, and heard the faint sounds of organ music filtering through the walls.

She shivered and kept walking as she saw Esmeralda peek out of her curtains, and watch her walk past the house.

She was about to turn back when she saw a flash of white dart past her peripheral vision.

It darted past Esmeralda's house, and down the street towards Edward's mansion.

Kim breathed in deeply through her nose, and thought, "Well, if you just wanted to sit in the house and do nothing, you would've. Go for it."

She ran after the white thing, and finally saw it stand still.

She had been chasing a white rabbit.

In a waistcoat of some kind.

She frowned as it scratched its head, and pulled an enormous pocket-watch from its coat.

It tucked its watch away, and ran away through the gates.

Kim sighed, and ran after it into the castle grounds.

It darted through the garden, and past a particularly large sculpture of a dinosaur, then disappeared.

Kim followed it, and saw nothing but a large rabbit hole.

She caught her breath, and leaned down to look down the hole.

However, the ground beneath her left hand was a little moist, and it crumbled away from underneath her hand.

She screamed, and fell down into the hole.

* * *

She rushed past a couple dozen yards of dirt, then passed a large sofa and a bookcase.

Just as she started to wonder what a bookcase was doing in a rabbit hole, a huge piano flew past her head, and eventually started falling with her.

Her eyes widened as it played a couple of its keys at her, then she fell past it.

She bounced off a huge bed, and fell past a couple large tree roots.

She screamed again as she saw some sort of floor coming closer and closer to her.

She brought her hands in front of her face as she crashed through the surprisingly thin surface, and landed on some sort of floor beneath it.

After she made sure she hadn't broken anything, she carefully picked herself up, and looked around a little.

In the center of the surface she was resting on was a large upside-down chandelier.

Upon closer inspection, she saw that the candles suspended on it had upside-down flames as well.

She looked up out of curiosity, and saw that the floor was where the ceiling should have been.

She realized this just as the gravity shifted in the room, and she went falling towards the actual floor.

She let out a small groan, and picked herself up again, this time standing up completely.

In the center of the floor was a short glass table, and lining the circular wall were half a dozen assorted doors, which Kim got up and tried tugging on.

When she found that none of the doors opened, she walked back over to the glass table, and saw that a small key had somehow appeared on top.

She grabbed the key, and tried turning it any of the locks, but none of them worked except for the tiniest door, which only reached about six inches.

Kim groaned, and opened the tiny door, and saw the beautiful garden behind it.

She tried fitting her shoulders through, but she got painfully stuck about halfway through.

She got up again, and saw that a small glass vial with a small paper label had appeared on top of the glass table.

She rolled her eyes, and picked up the vial, and read the label, which said, "Drink Me."

She shrugged, and said, "It's only a dream," and gulped a small sip of the liquid.

It stung her throat, causing her to cough violently as she... shrunk?

It was true, she was shrinking, and her soft blue outfit was not fitting.

When she was done shrinking, she saw that she was about six inches tall, and fully clothed inside one of her socks.

She stood up, and walked back over to the door.

She tugged on the doorknob, but it had locked behind her.

She looked back at the glass table, and saw that she had left the key on the top.

She picked up her skirt (?) and ran back over to the table, that was now about three inches taller than she was.

She tried to jump up and grab the key, but the tabletop was too tall.

She let go of the edge of the table, and looked around for something that could boost her up.

She saw a small glass box, and the small cake resting inside.

Written in icing on the top of the cake were the words "Eat Me".

She shrugged, and bit a small bite of the cake.

She felt her body stretch, and grow as she felt her sock started to tear.

Her head started to press against the ceiling, but she stopped growing.

She bent down, and grabbed the key off the tabletop, then gulped down a large swallow of the small vial's liquid.

She coughed, and shrunk back down to her comfortable six inches high.

She held the key, and ran over to the door. She opened it, and walked through into the garden.

* * *

Kim walked down some narrow, crumbling stairs onto an old stone path that led through a large stone gate.

She looked around herself, and saw a small rocking-horse looking creature with wings being chased by what looked like a miniature dragon.

She smiled, and thought, "Horsefly, and dragonfly."

A small cough in front of her drew her attention, so she looked down to see the white rabbit she had chased down the rabbit hole.

Standing next to him were two short, plump twins wearing matching, striped outfits, and standing next to them was a short mouse wearing a dark red tunic and a short needle sword.

On the other side of the rabbit was a large dodo bird wearing a pair of dirty spectacles on his nose.

The mouse frowned, and said in a high-pitched voice, "I told you Nivens, she's the wrong lady!"

The twins looked at her quizzically, and the twin on the right said, "Well, if she ain't Kim, then you'd 'ave gotten the wrong lady."

The other twin said, "No-how, she's got to be Kim, I think there would be only one girl who would fall in love with a man with scissors for hands."

Kim frowned, and said, "I'm Kim. Who are you?"

The twin on the left smiled, and said, "Oh, I'm Tweedledum, he's Tweedledee."

The other twin said, "Contrariwise, I'm Tweedledum, he's Tweedledee."

The rabbit (whose name was apparently Nivens) twitched, and said, "Do you know how hard it was to find her? I almost got eaten! By other animals! And they don't wear clothing at all! And they do their... shookum! In public! I had to avert my eyes..."

The dodo said in a low raspy voice, "Take her to Absolem."

The twins nodded, and stepped forward.

Each twin grabbed one of her arms, and started tugging her after them.

Kim frowned, and decided to go along with it. After all, it was only a dream.

Nivens hopped underneath the tall mushrooms that blocked out most of the light.

The mouse walked along after him, and the dodo and the twins (still escorting Kim) followed.

Kim asked, "Who's Absolem?"

Nivens answered, "He's wise, he's absolute."

The twins added, "He's Absolem!"

They led her right into a small, dark clearing, in the center of which was sitting a large mushroom surrounded by a shroud of blue smoke.

Some of the smoke cleared, revealing an old, blue, wrinkled caterpillar.

He opened his eyes, and said in a deep, smooth voice, "Who are you?" then blew a gust of the blue smoke right in her face.

Kim coughed, and waved the smoke out of her face.

She sputtered, "Stop it! I'm Kim!"

Absolem just blinked, and blew out more smoke.

He turned to Nivens, and said, "Bring out the Oraculum."

Nivens nodded his head, and unrolled a small scroll that was deceptively longer than it looked.

He smoothed it out a little, and gestured for Kim to come closer.

Kim stepped a little closer, and said, "What's that?"

Nivens said, "This is the Oraculum, the calender of all the days in the history of Underland."

Absolem said, "Show her the Frabjous Day."

Nivens unrolled the scroll a little more, and pointed to a picture of a woman with long blonde hair facing some sort of dragon-like creature, brandishing a huge sword in front of her.

Kim's eyes widened, and she said, "That's not me!"

The mouse crossed her arms, and said, "I told you she wasn't the right Kim!"

Nivens turned to Absolem, and asked, "Is she the right Kim?"

Absolem thought for a second, then said, "Not hardly," as the smoke swirled and covered the mushroom as the twins escorted Kim out of the clearing again.

The mouse said victoriously, "I knew it wasn't you!"

Nivens frowned, and said, "I was so sure of you."

Kim frowned, and said, "Well I'm sorry I'm not the right Kim! Wait."

She broke out of the twin's grip, and said rebelliously, "How can I be the wrong Kim when this is my dream? I'm going to pinch myself, and you are all going to disappear."

She pinched herself on the arm, and closed her eyes.

When nothing happened, the twins just blinked at her, and she said uncertainly, "Funny. That usually works."

The mouse stepped forward, and said, "I could stick ya, if that would help!"

Kim said, "Yes please!"

The mouse ran forward, and said, "My pleasure!" as she stuck her needle sword into Kim's foot.

Kim yelled, "Ouch!"

But again, nothing happened as an enormous creature crashed into the garden.

Nivens and the others ran away as they screamed, "BANDERSNATCH!"

Kim gathered her shirt, and started to run away as she saw the creature getting closer.

It looked like some sort of hellish spotted dog, with multiple rows of teeth, and enormous paws that ended in long claws.

She ran in between mushrooms and dodged long logs that stuck out of the ground, until a thought came into her head.

She stopped, and faced the Bandersnatch as it bounded towards her, and said under her breath, "Wait. It's only a dream. It can't hurt me."

The Bandersnatch stopped, and roared in her face.

Suddenly, the mouse ran up onto the Bandersnatch's shoulder, and stuck her needle into its eye, pulling it out of the socket.

The Bandersnatch roared, and flailed its paws around him, catching Kim on the arm.

Kim gasped, and started running with the twins out of the forest.

Kim looked back to make sure the Bandersnatch wasn't chasing them, but instead she saw it clutching its empty socket, and some sort of strange metallic card soldiers tending to it.

She turned around, and kept running.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Soooooooooooooooooooo... how was it? Didn't I tell you the chapters would get longer? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Hey, here's another chapter for you!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Part Two**

Kim ran down the long trail out of the forest, the twins on either side of her.

Since she was only six inches tall, they towered over her as she ran.

They reached a fork in the road, and saw a huge sign that had two arms labeled, "Queast" and "Snud".

Tweedledee grabbed one of Kim's arms, and said, "Let's go. East to Queast."

Tweedledum grabbed Kim's other arm, and said, "No, South to Snud!"

They continued to tug on her arms until a loud screech filled the air.

The Tweedles both turned around only to be swiftly grabbed from the ground by an enormous speckled bird.

Kim frowned as they were carried away into the distance.

She looked back at the sign, and chose to follow the path labeled "Queast".

* * *

A few hours later, Kim found herself wandering around in the midst of a dense, twisted forest.

She shivered as she pulled the remains of her sock outfit around herself, and heard a variety of strange bird calls in the distance.

She kept walking, and couldn't help but notice the strange feeling of being watched as she continued down the dark path.

Suddenly, a she felt something soft brush her ear.

She jumped, and yelled, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, but suddenly, a large floating teal cat with an enormous smile appeared in the air in front of her.

She frowned, and said, "Who are you?"

The cat widened its smile, and said, ignoring her question, "It looks like you've run into something with wicked claws."

Kim said, "Yes, a B-... Bandycatch?"

The cat said, "Bandersnatch?"

Kim nodded, and the cat said, "Well, the cut should be purified by something with Evaporating skills, or else it will fester and putrefy."

Kim shook her head, and said, "No thanks."

The cat just smiled, and said, "Well, at least let me bind it for you."

Kim allowed him to do that, and while he did, he said, "And who are you?"

Kim said, "I'm Kim, but everyone around here says I'm not."

The cat just said, "I don't involve myself in politics."

He floated around a bit, and said, "Where are you going?"

Kim said, "I don't know."

He turned away from her, and said, "Well, you best be on your way."

Kim frowned, and said, "I don't know which way to go!"

The cat said, "If you don't know where you're going, then it can't be the wrong way."

He turned back around to face her, and said, "I can take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end."

Kim nodded, and the cat's smile widened again as he disappeared.

Kim looked around for a bit, but the cat appeared further down the path, and said, "Well?"

Kim walked over to where he was, and started to follow him through the forest.

* * *

Kim and Chessur (which Kim had learned was the cat's name) eventually walked out of the forest, and out into a much more decrepit part of the world.

Kim walked and Chessur floated for a while, until they reached the top of a hill, and found themselves looking at a large windmill with two of the sails broken.

Chessur just kept floating, but Kim thought they looked like rabbit's ears.

Laid out in front of the windmill was a long progression of tables covered in ratty tablecloths, and multitudes of dirty dishes.

Sitting on one side of the table was the mouse, who now had the Bandersnatch's eye hanging from her belt like a war trophy.

On the other side was a bent-over brown hare who occasionally gave a large shudder.

And sitting at the end of the table was an extremely pale man wearing a tall hat made of different fabrics, and had carrot-orange hair sticking from every direction under his hat.

Sitting beside him was a lovely woman wearing all blue, and had frizzy blonde hair.

Kim walked a little closer to the table, and made a small noise that attracted the attention of the man at the end of the table.

He looked up, and said, "It's Kim!"

The woman sitting beside him looked up as well, and said, "It's really her!"

The mouse frowned, and said, "No, no, no! I'm telling you, Nivens brought us the wrong Kim!"

The woman shook her head, and said, "No, Mally, I've seen the Oraculum so many times, this is Kim! She's the one to slay the Jabberwocky!"

Kim frowned, and said, "There must be some mistake! I'm not slaying anything!"

Chessur sat down in the chair at the other end of the table from the man, and said, "Tarrant, she doesn't believe she's the right Kim."

The man, who was apparently named Tarrant, said, "No, if Alice says she's the right person, she _is_ the right Kim!"

Kim frowned, and said, "Do you hear that?"

Tarrant and Alice both tilted their heads to listen, and said, "The Knave!"

Mally frowned, and moaned, "Oh no!"

Tarrant grabbed little six-inch tall Kim, and shoved a small bottle to her mouth.

He said, "Here, drink this up," as he poured the potion down her throat.

She coughed, and shrunk again.

Tarrant picked her up, and shoved her into a teapot, feeding the remains of her sock into the pot after her.

He whispered, "Watch your head," and closed the pot after her.

Kim could feel the pot being lowered underneath the table, and then nothing.

Outside the teapot, a large group of card soldiers were being led out of the forest by a tall man wearing a heart-shaped eyepatch.

Tarrant smiled what he hoped was a convincing smile, and watched as the Knave of Hearts dismounted his horse, and looked over the table.

The Knave said, "I'm looking for a certain girl called Kim."

The brown hare just cackled, and said, "You're late for tea!" as he hurled a teacup at the Knave's head.

The Knave quickly dodged the cup, and glared at the hare as the cup smashed into a card soldier behind him.

He walked around the table to Tarrant and Alice's chairs, and said, "The Red Queen would appreciate it if you cooperated with me."

Alice gave a wide smile, and said, "Ah, the Red Queen! We used to sing this song in her honor!"

She waved her hand over the table, and sang with the rest of the table, "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at-"

The Knave sprang forward, and pinned Tarrant by the neck to the back of his chair.

He said, "You'll lose your heads."

Tarrant croaked, "Already lost them," making the rest of the table start laughing loudly.

When the Knave didn't remove his hand from her husband's throat, Alice pulled out a small dagger from her belt, and glared at him, her brown eyes slowly turning orange.

The Knave returned her glare, and swiftly removed his hand.

Alice sheathed her dagger, and called, "All together now!" and started singing again as the Knave circled back around the table, "Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky..."

The Knave picked up a teacup, and started to take a sip, but he said instead, "You're all mad!"

The hare said, "Thank you very much!" making the Knave throw his teacup on the ground.

He mounted his horse, and called his bloodhound back to him.

But the bloodhound crawled underneath the table, and stuck his nose right up against the teapot Kim was hiding in.

Tarrant put his finger over the spout, and whispered down to the bloodhound, "Down with the Bloody Big Head."

The bloodhound nodded, and ran from underneath the table, howling loudly, and running off into the forest.

The Knave kicked his horse, and rode off following the bloodhound, the card soldiers running close behind.

Tarrant made sure the Knave and his soldiers were long gone before he picked the teapot back up, and placed it back on the table.

He started to open the top, but he choked, and said, "Parden."

He stuck his hand back in, grabbing a small bit of fabric, then closing it back up.

He pulled out a small pair of scissors, and started making a tiny dress out of the fabric and a bit of ribbon.

He dropped it into the teapot, and said, "Try this on for size."

Kim picked up the tiny dress, which to her was the perfect size, and put it on.

She knocked twice on the side, and Tarrant picked her up from inside.

He looked over her in the soft blue dress, and said with a wide smile, "I like it."

Alice leaned on her husband's shoulder, and said, "Oh, you look lovely!"

Kim blushed a little bit, and said with a shy smile, "Thank you."

Alice lit up, and said, "You could take her for a little walk! You know, talk a little bit about the Frabjous Day!"

Tarrant nodded, and took off his hat and placed it on the table in front of Kim.

He said, "Your carriage, my lady!"

Kim frowned, and said, "The hat?"

Alice smiled, and said, "Yes! Anyone can take a horse or cart, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat!"

She frowned, and said to herself, "Did I make a rhyme?"

Kim shrugged, and climbed onto the brim of the hat.

Mally smiled, and said, "Oh, I love traveling by hat!"

But Tarrant picked up the hat, and said, "No, Mally, just Kim this time."

Mally frowned, and glared at Kim as Tarrant carried his hat away.

* * *

Tarrant and Kim were walking through a smaller forest, and Tarrant was reciting something under his breath in a strange Scottish accent.

" _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves doth gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogroves and the momes rath outgrabe._

 _Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub Bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Kim asked, "What?"

Tarrant looked at her, and said, "What is what?"

He looked back at the trail, and continued,

 _"He took his Vorpal Sword in hand; The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, and burble as it came!_

 _The vorpal sword went snicker-snack,_

 _He left it dead, and with its head,_

 _He went galumphing back."_

He said to her, "It's about you, you know."

Kim said, "But I can't slay anything! I couldn't if I wanted to!"

Tarrant frowned, and carefully picked her up off of his hat.

He set her down on a nearby stump, and started to walk away.

Kim frowned, and yelled, "You can't just leave me here!"

Tarrant turned around, and said in a heavy Scottish accent, "You don't slay. After all that the Red Queen has done, and you won't do it. _You don't slay_."

Kim frowned, and said, "What has the Red Queen done?"

Tarrant bent down to her level, and said, "It's not a pretty story."

Kim said, "Tell me anyway."

Tarrant looked around at the ruins surrounding them, and said, "I was the royal milliner to the White Queen at the time. The Hightopp clan had always held positions in the queen's court."

His mind flashed back to that horrible day; the Horvendush Day.

The day had started out to be perfect.

Everyone had gathered in the town square for the fair; the dancing, the music, the pure happiness that seemed to hang in clouds over the town.

He was standing next to the White Queen's horse, his beautiful wife Alice on his left side, smiling and dancing with the children.

When suddenly, everyone heard a loud screech fill the air, and a terrifying shadow covered the sun.

Tarrant turned around in horror, and saw the Jabberwocky roaring, and spiting purple lightning as it flew.

The White Queen screamed, and her horse ran away from the square.

Tarrant grabbed the horse's reins, and led the terrified horse into the forest.

He turned back, and saw Alice running towards him.

She screamed his name, and tried to run away from the Jabberwock's lightning bolts.

But, a large plank of wood fell from a nearby building that was burning, and pinned her down to the burning ground.

She screamed, and held her hands in front of her face as the Jabberwock screamed and started to charge at her.

But Tarrant ran to her, and pulled the wood off of her.

Alice moaned, and Tarrant saw that her entire torso was covered in burnt flesh.

He picked her up quickly, and carried her into safety, out of the flames.

Kim's voice broke through his flashback, and he said in a small voice, "I'm fine. Thanks."

Kim frowned, and said, "That must have been awful. How did Alice survive?"

Tarrant said softly, "The White Queen was able to save her. But Alice still has trouble moving sometimes when her side starts acting up again."

Kim smiled, and said, "Do you have any children?"

Tarrant frowned, and said in a small lisp, "Alice is sterile."

Kim frowned, and said in a tiny voice, "Oh. Sorry I asked."

Suddenly, a loud noise rang through the air.

Kim tilted her head, and said, "Did you hear something?"

Tarrant thought for a second, then said, "No-"

But his thoughts were disrupted when a large howl filled the air.

Tarrant picked Kim up from the stump, and started to run away, saying, "Red Knight!"

He shoved Kim deep into one of his pockets, and ran as fast as he could towards the end of the forest.

He ran for a few short seconds, then reached the bank of an enormous lake.

He thought for a second as the sounds grew closer, then took Kim out of his pocket and placed her on the top of his hat, which he had taken off.

He lisped heavily, "Follow the river down though the ravine, that will take you to the White Queen. Hold on tightly!"

Kim held onto the brim of his hat, and he flung it across the lake like a Frisbee.

Kim closed her eyes as the air whipped past her, and eventually the hat crashed to the ground, bouncing twice before it landed.

Kim held on as tight as she could, but the landing launched her off the hat onto the ground.

She picked herself up carefully, checking for broken bones, but when she found none, she got up, and looked back across the lake.

Tarrant yelled, "Down with the Bloody Red Queen!" as the card soldiers surrounded him, and took him away.

Kim collapsed to her knees, and said, "No! No, no, no, no, no! Why did you have to do that?"

She noticed how cold it was on the lake shore, and crawled underneath the hat.

She held her dress tighter around herself, and shivered to sleep eventually.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you've liked it so far! But just in case... review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Hello! How do you like this so far? Tell me, either in a PM or a review, either one will work, I read both! And in the last chapter, her outfit was supposed to be pink! Just a bit of clarity...

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 **Part Three**

Kim was shaken from her sleep by a loud sniffing noise that filled her ears.

She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a large... dog nose?

It prodded the edge of the hat, then flipped it over entirely.

Kim squinted, and saw the large bloodhound from the tea-table.

She frowned, and yelled, "You were supposed to lead them away! The Hatter trusted you!"

The bloodhound said sorrowfully, "They have my wife and pups."

Kim frowned, and said, "Did you really think they'd keep their promise?"

The bloodhound said, "I'm here to take you to the White Queen."

Kim frowned again, and said, "Where are they keeping the Hatter?"

The bloodhound thought for a second, then said, "Salazem Grum."

Kim said, "Then we're going to Salazem Grum."

The bloodhound frowned, and said, "You cannot diverge from the path."

Kim yelled, "Ever since I arrived here, I've been told what I must do, and who I must be! I've been shrunk, stretched, and shoved into a teapot! But this is my dream!"

The bloodhound said, "But the path-"

Kim yelled, "I make the path!" and walked closer to him.

She said, "What's your name?"

The bloodhound answered, "Bayard."

Kim said firmly, "Sit."

Bayard sat down, allowing Kim to climb on top of his back to his collar.

She said, "To Salazem Grum. And don't forget the hat."

Bayard picked up the hat in his mouth, and started to run.

* * *

They ran for a long hour, until they finally saw a large heart-shaped caste in the distance.

Kim allowed herself a small grin as they rode right to the side of the castle.

Well, at least, they rode up towards the side of the moat.

Bayard nodded to the severed heads floating in the moat, and said, "It's the only way across."

Kim fought back the urge to gag, and leaped from the ground to the first head.

She remembered something, then turned around to face Bayard.

She pointed over the wall, and said, "Bayard! The hat!"

Bayard obediently picked up the hat, and flung it over the wall.

Kim nodded, and lept from one head to another until she was standing on the other side.

She swallowed, and walked silently through a small crack in the bottom of the wall.

Once she entered the garden, she saw the Red Queen (or at least who she thought was the Red Queen) standing in front of a strange group of individuals, all of which had one grotesque feature about them, similar to the Red Queen's enormous head.

Kim saw that they were playing some sort of version of crochet, but with flamingoes instead of mallets, and curled-up hedgehogs for balls.

Nivens was standing behind the queen in a ridiculous page's outfit.

The Red Queen raised her flamingo, and struck the hedgehog across the garden, right past Kim.

Of course, the royal court behind her clapped and cheered even though her shot was rubbish.

The Red Queen just turned to Nivens, and barked, "Page! My ball!"

Nivens bowed hurriedly, and ran off after the ball (hedgehog, rather).

Kim ran to the small hedgehog, and started to untie its paws.

Nivens heard the small commotion, and appeared behind her right as she untied all of the hedgehog's bindings.

He said as the hedgehog ran off, "Well, who do we have here, hm?"

Kim looked down in shame at her pink dress, and said, "I'm sorry, but do you have any more of that cake?"

Nivens said, "Upelkuchen? Yes, I might have some left."

He pulled a small cake from his outfit, and held it down at her level.

Kim nodded, and bit a large piece off.

She thought for a second, then bit another piece off.

Nivens said in a panicked voice, "No! Don't eat it all!"

Kim felt herself start to grow, and thought in a panic that her dress wasn't going to grow as well, but she was glad to find that her dress grew along with her, and to top it all off, turned a dark red as she grew.

She grew over the tops of the bushes she was hiding behind, and just stood awkwardly as the members of the royal court (and the queen) stared up at her.

She had stopped growing by then, and the Red Queen said, "And what is this?"

Nivens hurried to cover up for her, and said, "No, your majesty, it's a who! Her name is... Umm..."

The Red Queen looked at her with a quizzical look, and said, "Your name is Um?"

Kim nodded, and lied quickly, "From Umbridge."

The Red Queen nodded, and said, "Well, and head that large is most certainly welcome in my court! And that magnificent color is also acceptable!"

Kim smiled a small uncertain smile, and walked along with the Red Queen into the castle.

* * *

The Red Queen sat in her large throne, and saw that Ki- I mean, Um wasn't sitting in her chair.

She barked to Kim, "Sit."

Kim looked down at the chair that was being held up begrudgingly by small monkeys.

The Red Queen repeated, "Sit!"

Kim sat down in the chair, and smiled a small apology to the monkeys.

The Red Queen started talking to Kim as if she were her best friend; "You just _have_ to see my Fat Boys! They have the funniest way of speaking!"

She called through the enormous throne-room, "Fat Boys!"

Tweedledee and Tweedledum (who were considerably smaller now that Kim towered over everyone she saw) stumbled from behind a pillar, and shuffled their feet.

The Red Queen said, "Speak, Fat Boys! Amuse us!"

The Tweedles looked at each other, as if silently debating whether to rat Kim out.

The Red Queen pressed, " _Speak!"_

Tweedledee said, "Do you think it could be-"

Tweedledum elbowed his brother in the ribs, and said through clenched teeth, "No-how, that's no one."

Tweedledee said, "But could it be-"

The Red Queen giggled, and said, "I just love my Fat Boys."

But then she turned away, and said, "Now go away."

The Red Queen called, "Stayne!" and the Knave walked out from behind a pillar behind the throne.

Kim almost lost it, but she reminded herself that they couldn't recognize her.

The Red Queen smiled a wide, sick smile, and punched her hand up to his level.

Stayne inwardly rolled his eyes, and kissed her hand.

The Red Queen said with another layer in her voice, "How is the new prisoner coming along?"

Kim's heart lept in her chest as she heard this, and thought, "That's sure to be the Hatter!"

Stayne answered, "He's stubborn."

The Red Queen said in a heavily flirtatious voice, "You're too _soft_."

She yelled, "Bring in the prisoner!"

The heavy doors at the end of the throne room opened, revealing the Hatter, and about two dozen soldiers holding his chains.

Kim felt sad, and thought, "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

As the card soldiers brought him forward, he looked sadly at Kim, and the Red Queen said, "Where is Kim?"

The Hatter looked up at the throne, and said, "I've been considering words that begin with the letter 'm'."

He thought for a second, then said, "Moron. Mutiny. Murder. Mmmmm... _malice_."

Kim held in a small giggle as the Red Queen's face turned a slight shade of red.

She said in a irritated tone, "Yes, we're looking for a 'k' word now, where is Kim?"

The Hatter just stood there, and said, "What a regrettably large head you have."

He moved a little closer, and said, "I used to hat the White Queen, but the poor dear, her head is so small."

The Red Queen said in a softer tone, "It's tiny. A pimple of a head."

The Hatter walked a little up the stairs, and the card soldiers snapped their lances in his direction.

He said, "But what I could do with this... monument, this heroic... _globe_."

The Red Queen said in barely a whisper, "What could you do?"

The Hatter held out his chained hands, and the Red Queen said to Stayne, "Well?"

Stayne said stupidly, "What, your majesty?"

The Red Queen yelled, "How can he work if his hands are bound?"

Stayne inwardly rolled his eyes again, and brought his sword down in the Hatter's chains, sending small chain links everywhere.

The Hatter's eyes lit up, and he said, "Well, will it be a bowler or a boater? A beret or a bonet?"

He started listing an extremely long list of hats, and his voice kept getting faster and faster as he went.

Kim just needed him to stop, so she said, "Hatter!"

The Hatter croaked, "Fez. I'm fine."

The Red Queen said, "Well, get to work. Stayne!"

Stayne said, "Yes?"

She said, "Take him to a workplace!"

Stayne nodded, and the Hatter followed him into the castle.

* * *

Kim was walking through the garden, trying to find the Hatter's hat, when she found the hedgehog ball.

She asked the hedgehog, "Have you seen a hat anywhere?"

The hedgehog gave a nod, and pointed one small claw towards the spot where the hat was resting on top of a bush.

Kim picked up the hat, and brushed off a bit of dust off the top, appreciating how small it was now, and how large it had seemed when she was sitting on the brim.

She ran into the castle, looking for the Hatter's room.

She eventually walked down a last hallway, and heard a small whirring noise coming from one of the rooms.

She smiled, and entered that room.

The Hatter was inside; hatless, but seemingly happy to be making hats again.

He was surrounded by countless beautiful hats, decorated with lace and red hearts.

Kim walked inside, and hid the hat behind her back.

She said, "They're beautiful!"

Hatter smiled, and said, "Yes, it is nice to be at my trade again!"

Kim said in what was supposed to be a teasing tone, "Too bad you have to make them for her."

Hatter frowned, and said under his breath, "What's the hatter... with me?"

He turned away from his sewing machine, muttering, "Hatter..."

He screamed, and ripped off his apron, throwing it at the floor.

He flung some supplies off of the table, and ran away from it.

When the chain around his ankle prevented him from moving, he screamed, and tore at the air.

Kim's eyes widened, and she grabbed his shoulders.

She said, "Hatter!" as the anger faded from his eyes.

He muttered, "It's seems awfully crowded in here. I'm afraid, have I gone mad?"

Kim frowned, and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know. But you have to calm down, alright?"

Hatter said, "Alright."

Kim removed her hands from his shoulders, and placed his hat back on his head.

Hatter, however, said sadly, "I miss Alice. Where is she?"

Kim frowned, and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know. But we will find her."

He smiled a small smile, and said, "You're looking for the Vorpal Sword, aren't you?"

Kim thought for a second, then said, "I know it's somewhere in the castle, but I don't know where."

Hatter said, "It is in the castle. The rabbit will help you."

Kim smiled, and said, "Thank you," as she left his room/cell.

* * *

 _A/N:_ How do you like it so far? Please tell me in the reviews/a PM. Either are appreciated. I read both! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ Soooooooooooo... how is it so far? Don't feel shy to tell me in the reviews!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything.

 **Part Four**

Kim walked through the long hallways, trying to find Nivens, when she saw the Tweedles standing at the end of the hallway.

She ran towards them, and said, "Tweedles! Where's Nivens?"

Tweedledee and Tweedledum both pointed different directions, and said, "Thatways."

Kim shook her head, and headed down one of the hallways with both the Tweedles following her.

She eventually found Mally standing on a window sill, and Nivens standing with her.

Kim said, "I'm trying to rescue the Hatter."

Mally said indignantly, "Hey! I'm savin' the 'Atta!"

Kim just turned to Nivens, and said, "Do you know where I can find the Vorpal Sword?"

Nivens tried to say something, but he stopped himself.

Kim leaned forward, and said coaxingly, "Can you help me?"

Nivens finally said, "I-I know where the Sword is."

* * *

Nivens was leading her to the Vorpal Sword, hopping through the garden, when he pointed to a small hut in the center of the courtyard.

He said softly, "The Vorpal Sword is inside."

Kim said in a whisper, "I know that smell."

The Bandersnatch inside snorted, and Kim lept away from the door.

She said in a determined tone, "I'm not going in there."

Nivens just hyperventilated, and collapsed on the ground.

Kim thought for a second, then said to herself, "I know what to do."

She ran back inside the castle, looking for Mally.

* * *

Kim found Mally searching the rooms of the castle for the Hatter, when she ran up, and said, "Mallyumpkin! Do you have to Bandersnatch eye?"

Mally held up the eye from her belt, and patted it as she said, "Right here!"

Kim held out her hand, and said, "I need it."

Mally frowned, and said, "I'll fight you for it!"

Kim just frowned, and snatched it out of her tiny paw.

Mally drew her needle sword, and yelled, "Hey! Give that back!"

But Kim was already gone.

* * *

She walked back to the Bandersnatch's hut, clutching the eye in one hand.

She opened the small door, and silently walked in.

The Bandersnatch stared at her through its remaining eye, and let out a low growl.

Kim held out the eye, and said, "I have your eye."

She let it go, letting it roll forward to its owner on the hay-covered floor.

She walked past the large beast (who only came up to her shoulder now that she was at least ten feet tall), and looked around for the Sword.

She saw a small rectangular box, and tugged at the lock, but it was solid.

She turned around, and saw the Bandersnatch standing right behind her.

It growled, and Kim moved away from it.

A sleepy feeling came over her as she tried to keep the Bandersnatch away from her, and she peeled off the bandages on her cut.

Her cut was now irritated, and red, and started to look decayed.

She sighed, and passed out, her head resting on her arm.

* * *

Kim woke up, and saw the Bandersnatch sitting right in front of her.

She jumped, but the beast just sat there.

He nudged forward, causing the small key on his collar to swing a little bit.

Kim grabbed the key cautiously, and unlocked the box.

The Bandersnatch grunted, causing Kim to look back at him.

It leaned forward, and licked her wound with his long tongue.

Automatically, the wound started to heal.

Kim smiled, and grabbed the sword.

She said as she left the hut, "I guess we're even now."

The Bandersnatch gave her what could almost be counted as a smile, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kim ran through the castle halls, and found the Hatter's cell again.

She ran inside to find Mally working on picking the lock.

She held the sword high above her head, and said, "Stand back."

Hatter held out his hands, and said, "No! It can only be used for good!" just as the card soldiers broke the door open.

Stayne ran inside, saying, "Arrest that girl for the theft of the Vorpal Sword!"

Mally yelled, "Run! Kim!" but right after she said 'Kim' she clamped her paws over her mouth.

Kim took Mally's advice, and ran out of the room through the castle.

A legion of card soldiers chased her through the castle, and finally out into the courtyard in front of the Bandersnatch's hut.

Kim tried to run, but the card soldiers surrounded her.

Stayne walked out into the courtyard, and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kim, the wielder of the Vorpal Sword."

He walked closer, and said, "Now, you can just give up the sword, and you and your friends can go free."

Kim hesitated, but in that instant, the card soldiers grabbed her arms.

Suddenly, the Bandersnatch exploded from his hut, pummeling the card soldiers over, and grabbing Kim from the ground.

She mounted him, and , making sure she still had a grip on the Vorpal Sword, yelled to Bayard, who was following them, "To Marmoreal!"

Bayard howled, and ran off away from Salazem Grum.

* * *

Kim rode through a long row of white-blossomed trees towards the white castle in the center.

She dismounted the Bandersnatch, and as she walked into the castle, she noticed that her magical dress seemed to melt off the red color, revealing a pure white underneath.

She walked into the throne room carrying the Vorpal Sword in front of her, and walked straight to the White Queen.

The White Queen smiled, and gently grabbed the Sword.

She set it on a shining silver suit of armor, and said softly, "The Vorpal Sword is home. The armor is complete."

The White Queen smiled, and said, "You're a bit taller than I thought you would be."

Kim smiled, and said, "Blame that on a little bit too much Upelkuchen."

The White Queen laughed, and said, "Oh, of course, follow me!"

She glided through her pure white hallways, and walked into a large kitchen.

A large pot of soup was automatically flung at the door when it was opened.

Kim walked into the kitchen, and said, "Is the March Hare here?"

The White Queen ignored her question, and walked past the kitchen counter where the Hare was stirring in a wild frenzy, and headed towards a more unconventional kitchen counter covered in strange ingredients and cauldrons.

She walked behind the counter, and told Kim to sit on the stool in front of it.

She smiled, and added in an ingredient to the cauldron, saying, "A pinch of worm fat!"

Kim's smile dimmed a notch as the White Queen added in more ingredients.

"Urine of a horsefly!"

*trying not to gag*

"Buttered fingers!"

*just about lost it*

But the White Queen said, "So, you see my sister has been studying dominion over living things."

Kim nodded, and said, "You can't imagine the things that go on in there."

The White Queen's smile disappeared, and she said, "Yes I can. And how is her... head?"

Kim nodded, and said, "Grotesque."

The White Queen nodded, and said, "I think she has some sort of growth in there. Two teaspoons of wishful thinking!"

Kim nodded, and frowned as the White Queen said, "But when we have a champion, the people will rise against her! Three coins from a dead man's pocket!"

Kim nodded uncertainly as the White Queen finally spat into the cauldron, and held out a spoonful of the potion at her.

Mirana smiled, and said, "Blow."

Kim blew over the potion quickly, and drank a small sip of the stuff.

Kim smiled as her dress shrank with her, and she walked out of the kitchen, ducking as a ladle went flying past her head.

* * *

Kim was walking through the castle, when Alice suddenly ran at her, saying, "I heard Tarrant was still at Salazem Grum, tell me, is he alright? Please, is he safe?"

Kim said uncertainly, "I'm sorry, Alice, I think he's in trouble. I really am sorry. He stayed behind to give me time. I'm so sorry."

Kim could see Alice's brown eyes turn a deep shade of blue as she sobbed into her palms.

She placed her hand on Alice's quivering shoulder, and said in what she hoped was a comforting voice, "He's got Mally and Chessur to help him. If I know him, he's going to get out of there."

Alice wiped her eyes, and nodded shakily.

* * *

 _A/N:_ This story is just so fun to write!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_ This is going too fast! I don't want this story to end!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Part Five**

Kim was looking through a telescope at the distant hills, waiting for the Hatter and the Tweedles and Mally and the others.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of movement at the top of the hill.

She moved the telescope to point directly at it, and saw them walking over the hill.

She smiled, and called Alice from inside to come look.

Alice grabbed the telescope, and smiled.

She ran down the castle to see him, Kim following close behind.

Alice ran into her husband's arms, and said into his chest, "Don't you ever leave me again."

Tarrant smiled, and held her close.

He tilted her head up, and planted a long kiss on her lips.

Alice smiled against his kiss, and melted in his arms.

Kim smiled, and hugged Nivens.

Nivens was at first a bit uncertain, but he just went along with it.

* * *

Kim was walking through the garden when she saw Absolem sitting on a special marble mushroom, smoking his hookah.

She walked forward, and said, "Absolem!"

He looked up at her, and said, "Who are you?"

Kim frowned, and said, "I already told you, I'm Kim!"

She said, "And why did you say I wasn't earlier?"

Absolem said, "Before, you were not very much of you, so you were Not Hardly Kim, but now, you are much more you than before, so you are, in fact, Almost Kim."

Kim shook her head, and kept walking, muttering under her breath, "It's just a dream."

* * *

The next day, everyone in Marmoreal had gathered in front of the castle to see who would be their champion.

The White Queen stepped forward, and said, "Who will step forward to be our champion, to wield the Vorpal Sword, to slay the Jabberwocky?"

When Kim didn't move from her position behind Mirana, Tarrant stepped forward, and said, "That would be I."

Alice stepped forward next to her husband, and said, "No, I'll do it!"

Chessur floated between them, and said, "You two have very poor Evaporating skills, it should be I."

Mally stepped forward, and yelled, "No, I'll do it!"

Both of the Tweedles stepped forward, brandishing their wooden swords, and saying simultaneously, "No, I'll do it!"

Mirana looked over to Nivens, who had the Oraculum, and nodded.

Nivens unrolled the Oraculum over the stairs, revealing the illustration of the Frabjous Day.

Again, it clearly depicted Kim slaying the Jabberwocky.

Tweedledee looked down at the illustration, and said, "It says that quite clear; if it ain't Kim, it ain't dead."

Kim looked out at the crowd, and started to tear up.

She shook her head, and ran away from the stairs with tears streaming from her eyes.

She ran into the balcony coming from the garden looking over the waterfall, and started pacing with the tears still streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly, Absolem's deep, smooth voice said behind her, "Nothing was ever accomplished with tears."

Kim looked up at the place where Absolem was suspended upside down, nearly submerged in a cocoon of clearish-blue liquid.

She wiped her eyes, and said, "Absolem? Why are you upside-down?"

He simply answered, "Who are you?"

Kim frowned, and said, "I'm Kimberly Ann Boggs, I am nineteen years old, and I have a mother named Peg, a father named Bill, and a little brother named Kevin! I live in Suburbia, and I fell in love with Edward Scissorhands! Yes, Edward Scissorhands, the man with scissors for hands! And he was the kindest, most gentle man I have ever met!"

Absolem offered a small smile, and said, "Ah! Yes, there you are! You were just as dim when you left Edward up in that castle."

Kim paused, then demanded, "How did you know that?"

Absolem said in a softer voice, "I was there. Good-bye Kim, perhaps we will meet in... another life..."

As he ended his last words, he fully submerged himself in his cocoon.

Kim paused, then said, "This is all real! It's all real!"

She ran back into the castle, and hurried to put on the armor.

* * *

That evening, as Mirana was getting ready to head to the checkerboard for the battle, and everyone was silently praying that Kim would somehow change her mind.

Mirana was ready to give the order to leave, when the Bandersnatch carrying Kim on its back bounded to the front of the ranks to lead them to the checkerboard.

Alice, who was sitting on a horse along with Tarrant, smiled, and waved to Kim as they marched towards the battle.

After a short hour, they all arrived at the checkerboard at the same time that Iracebeth and her card soldiers arrived.

Mirana glided forward to meet Iracebeth in the center of the board.

Nivens, dressed in his silly page outfit, blew a small horn, and announced, "Attention! Today, on the Frabjous Day, the Queens, Red and White, will send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf."

Mirana said sadly, "Racie, we don't have to fight."

Iracebeth just said coldly, "I know what you're doing. You're just going to bat those pretty little eyes, and I'll just melt like Mommy and Daddy did."

Mirana just held out her hand, and said, "Please."

Iracebeth screamed, "No! I have the crown! I am the eldest!"

She turned around swiftly, and screamed, "JABBERWOCKY!"

An enormous rock in the distance rumbled for a short minute, then cracked through the middle as it let out a loud roar.

A large pair of leathery wings unfolded from the rock, and spread out with a large snap.

A huge, finned head suspended on a thin, long neck lifted from the crook of the rest of its body, and opened its mouth.

And then it roared.

It jumped up a little bit, and slammed the ends of its wings down on the ground, letting out another roar.

It made its way to the checkerboard, roaring all the way.

Iracebeth turned to Mirana's side, and said, "Where's your champion, sister?"

Kim stepped forward, wearing the silver armor, and wielding the Vorpal Sword, and said, "Here."

Iracebeth narrowed her eyes, and said tauntingly, "Hello, Um."

Kim stepped forward, and the Jabberwock said in its deep, sharp voice, "At least, we meet again, my mighty foe."

Kim frowned, and said, "We've never met before."

The Jabberwock laughed, and said, "No, not the insignificant bearer, the Vorpal One."

Kim frowned, and said in a determined tone, "That's enough chit-chat."

She thrust the Sword forward, and with one swift downward stroke, cut its tongue clean off.

(Behind her, Mirana gagged.)

The Jabberwock thrashed its head about, and roared.

It let out enormous streaks of purple lightning, which Kim blocked with her silver shield, then gave another thrust at its head.

The Jabberwock's tail came around, and knocked the Sword out of her hand.

Kim's eyes widened, and she used the shield to block another burst of lightning as she scrambled for the Sword.

Tarrant and Alice saw Kim struggling for the Sword, and they both nodded at each other.

They charged forward, and started attacking the Jabberwock to buy Kim some time.

The Jabberwock screamed, and started attacking them.

Iracebeth screamed, "The Hightopps are interfering! Off with their heads!"

The card soldiers marched forward, and started attacking Mirana's chess piece army.

Tarrant's eyes turned bright orange, and he dropped his hat on the ground as he pulled out his sword.

Alice marched forward beside her husband, and felt her eyes turn a similar shade of orange as she pulled out her daggers.

Kim made a wild grab at the Sword, and finally grabbed it in time to roll out of the way before she was fried by another blast of the Jabberwock's deadly purple lightning.

She ran up into the castle ruins to the left of the battle field, and hid behind a column as the Jabberwock let out another blast of lightning.

She remembered the picture from the Oraculum, and started climbing the crumbling stairs to the large tower.

The Jabberwock followed her up the stairs, and almost destroyed the stairs beneath her feet multiple times.

Down on the battle field, Alice and Tarrant were tag-teaming Stayne, and winning.

Stayne fought to keep up with their blows, but they were staring to over-whelm him.

Alice kicked his legs out from under him, and pinned him to the ground by the neck with her foot.

All traces of the happiness and peace had disappeared from her face as she smiled a toothy, devilish smile, and prepared to plunge her dagger deep into his neck.

Up in the ruins, Kim ran onto the top, and lept onto the Jabberwock's neck.

It thrashed and bucked in a wild attempt to throw her off, but she held on with all her might.

At last, it finally threw her off, but she held her Sword high, and brought it down hard as she screamed, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The Jabberwock's head bounced down the stairs as its body slowly crumbled to the ground.

Iracebeth stopped screaming to watch her beloved Jabberbabywocky's head come to a stop at her feet.

Alice even stopped to look at the mighty Jabberwock's head came to a rest.

Her eyes transitioned back to their usual brown, and she dropped her dagger as if it were a venomous snake.

Kim came walking out of the ruins, and dropped the sword on the checkerboard.

Iracebeth said in pure disbelief, "You killed my Jabberbabywocky."

Suddenly, the crown on the top of her enormous head floated off, spun a little bit, turned from gold to silver, and finally landed on Mirana's head, and Chessur appeared with his claws on it.

Mirana frowned, and said with a dangerous air in her voice, "Iracebeth of Crims. Your crimes against Underland are punishable by death."

Her voice softened, and she said, "But, that is against my vows. So, you will be banished to the Outlands. No one is to speak to you. You will have no friend in the world."

Stayne crawled forward, saying, "Surely, your majesty, you owe me no ill will?"

Mirana said in the same cold voice, "And you, Ilosivich Stayne, will join her in banishment. From now until the end of Underland."

Iracebeth batted her eyelashes at him, and said, "At least we still have each other."

Stayne's eyes widened in panic, and he pulled out a long dagger, meant for her heart.

But and expert throw from Alice sent her own dagger into his hand.

Stayne screamed, and dropped his dagger.

He screamed, "Kill me, please! Please!"

Mirana said in the same cold, unfeeling voice, "But I do not owe you a kindness."

She turned away, smiled, and walked over to the severed Jabberwock head.

She held back the strong urge to gag, and syphoned some of the blood from its fang into a small vial.

Tarrant cried, "Calooh calay! It's Frabjous Day!" and launched into the most outrageous dance Kim had ever seen.

Alice laughed, and joined in with the dance.

They both twisted and moved in such a fluid way, and ended it with a small bow.

Kim clapped and cheered, and Mirana handed her the vial.

Kim frowned, and asked, "What's this?"

Mirana said, "For your reward, Champion of Underland, I present to you the blood of the Jabberwocky."

Kim's eyes widened, and she said, "Will this send me home?"

Mirana said, "If you wish."

Kim smiled, and turned to her friends, and said with a wide smile, "I will never forget any of you! I promise."

Alice ran forward, and gave her a huge hug, which she returned, and Tarrant gave her a small smile.

The Tweedles both gave her a small flower to wear in her hair, and Nivens planted a small kiss on her hand.

Kim smiled, and said, "I'll miss all of you," and downed the entire vial in one go.

* * *

Kim crawled out of the rabbit hole, and she automatically wondered where her armor had gone.

She looked down, and saw that she was wearing the dress Tarrant had made for her, and it was still pure white.

She ran out of the castle grounds, and found that she had only been gone for five minutes.

* * *

When she went home, her parents were dreadfully worried.

They had come home early, and saw that Kim wasn't in the house, but she came back in what seemed like to them five minutes, and said that she had just fallen in a hole and hit her head.

They told her that they hadn't found any inspiration, but Kim says they could always go to China to find inspiration for their business.

The family happily agreed, and they left the next day.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Just one more chapter! *sniff sniff*


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:_ Last chapter! *sniff sniff* It's been fun! *sniff*

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Part Six**

 **(Epilogue)**

Elderly Kim leaned back in her rocking chair, and said, "And that's all I ever saw of them again."

Her little granddaughter's eyes widened, and she said, "Is it all real? You're not making this up?"

Kim smiled, and looked over at her closet, where she still had the dress Tarrant made for her hung up.

She said, "It's real."

Meg pointed at the window, and cried, "Absolem!"

Kim looked at the window, and saw a small blue butterfly fluttering by the window.

She smiled, and said, "Yes. I believe it is. I believe it is."

* * *

Down in Underland, Tarrant and Alice were standing out in the Marmoreal courtyard, looking up at the statue of Kim.

She was set in white marble, dressed in her armor, holding the Vorpal Sword high above her head.

Alice shed a small tear, and said, "I really miss her."

Tarrant said in her hair, "I know."

Alice cried softly, "Having her around was almost like having a daughter."

Suddenly, Mirana, Nivens, Mally, both of the Tweedles, the March Hare, Bayard, Chessur, and the Bandersnatch came outside with them.

Mirana said softly, "We will all always remember her."

Mally said softly, "Yeah. She was a brave girl."

Nivens said, "Yes. Very brave. She never doubted herself."

Tweedledee said, "She was sweet."

Tweedledum said, "No, contrariwise, she was kind."

The March Hare just smoothed a spoon between his fingers, and whispered 'spoon' affectionately under his breath.

Bayard let out a loud howl, and Chessur purred as he looked up at her statue.

And the Bandersnatch opened its paw, and released a small bunch of glowing orbs into the sky.

Alice wiped a few tears from her eyes, and said, "I didn't know he could do that."

Mirana shrugged, and said, "It's a family trait."

And with that last word, the citizens of Underland silently saluted her bravery as Absolem fluttered away over the whole scene.

And as he flew away, a soft snow started to fall, softly covering the landscape as the scene slowly fades to black.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, I hope you liked that, because that was it. (Sorry it was so short) There might be a sequel, depending on what my muse thinks. Here, one sec, I'll ask her.

Hey, muse, whadaya think? Sequel or no? You've got to give me the plot, so it all depends on what you think! So, what'll it be? :) Fairfarren all.


End file.
